Facts about Natsume by Sakura Mikan
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: 13. He is so sensitive! He once cried watching ‘A walk to remember’. 22. He has a HUGE crush on Taylor Swift. All you need to know about him is right here! One shot!


_

* * *

_

**Facts about Natsume Hyuuga**

**by Sakura Mikan**

**(Originally written by XoSilverWolfoX)**

_Do you know Hyuuga Natsume?_

That was a question she was very much familiar with. You could call her a Professor of Natsu-ology or you could simply call her Sakura Mikan. She wouldn't call herself obsessed or a stalker. You might think that she's in love with him but if she was would share this information with you. She knew almost everything about him and here are the facts.

**1. His favorite color is Red.**

**2. His height is 5 5 feet and his weight was 45. **(He doesn't eat much due too his missions.)

**3. He was born on November 27 and is a Sagittarius.**

**4. His favorite food is sopas **(it's a Filipino dish)** and chicken Manchurian. **

**5 He has a cute little sister named Aoi. **(I visit her every weekend and we always have a glorious time.)

**6. He has his father's eyes. **(Nobody knows this but me. Crimson colored eyes runs in the Hyuuga family _only_.)

**7. You can easily tell his emotions by looking at his eyes. **

**8. He totally loves being adored thought he doesn't show it. **(Such a jerk, isn't he?)

**9. He loves to argue. **(Does that even need to be stated?)

**10. He's scared of guns. When he sees a gun, he freaks out and starts hiccupping. Same goes for dolls!**

**11. He can play the guitar because he can play Taylor Swift's songs on it. **(Isn't he obsessed? Speak for yourself, girl…)

**12.** **He has around a thousand mangas stashed under his bed. **(I found it when I was cleaning his room as his 'one week' slave)

**13. He is so sensitive! He once cried watching 'A walk to remember'. **(He never let's anyone see him cry but I was sitting right behind him in the theatre. God, you should've heard his sobs.)

**14. He has damaged the Academy's wall at least a hundred times. **(That is a dumb fact)

**15. He's a total sucker for cute things. **(He's attached to Ruka's bunny.)

**16. Natsume shows his affection to people by irritating/annoying/bullying them. **(He has a reputation to uphold)

**17. Though he may seem like the play boy type of guy; Natsume would be totally loyal to his girl. **

**18. His type of girl: All smiles, good smell and kind hearted.**

**19. He visits the Old people's home twice a week. It started as a punishment for burning the school wall but after some time he grew attached to the people there.**

**20. He's never fallen in love **(or so he told me.)

**21. He has a little pink diary where he records all his missions and secrets. The first page is decorated with glitters, stars and Sakura petals. Hehehe….**(I found it by accident on his desk. I didn't read it, though I did take a peek at the first page.)

**22. He has a HUGE crush on Taylor Swift. I mean, he does! There's a poster of her hung in his closet! Check it out if you don't believe me. **

**23. His favorite songs are: Love Story-Taylor Swift, Walking Disaster-Sum41 and Escape-Enrique Iglesias.**

**24. He can see through people's hypocrisy and can easily figure out a person. **(Sigh, I wish he could figure out my heart. Damn! What am I saying?)

**25. He's a very curious guy!**

**26. He can make a person feel like she/he is the only person in the world.**

**27. I think he's into Romance poems. Check this out** (I found it one of his mangas):

**Ever since I've met you**

**My life has changed;**

**Everything's new**

**Especially you.**

**Wherever I go**

**You're the only one on my mind;**

**Whenever I'm blue**

**I just think of you.**

**I hate to see you cry**

**It just my breaks my heart;**

**Just seeing you sad,**

**Breaks my world apart.**

**Seeing you happy**

**Is what I want;**

**I'd make your fantasy **

**In to real life story.**

**I always want to see you smile**

**Even if you're with another man;**

**All I care about is your happiness**

**Nothing else matters.**

**Though I may be cold and distant**

**Remember I love you;**

**No matter how hard I try**

**I can never let go of you.**

**-Natsume Hyuuga- **

**28. …**

"Oi, baka!" I recognized the familiar voice. "What is it, Natsume?" I smiled. _Remember fact #25?_

"What are you writing?"

"None of you concern, arrogant!" I said hiding the paper behind my back.

"Your paper's on fire." He replied calmly.

"Yeah like I'm gonna fall for that…again!"

"Hn." I smelt ashes and my hand felt hot. I sneaked a peek at the paper and almost fainted. It was on fire! "Natsume. stop it!" I shouted waving the paper here and there. Finally it flew out of my hand and Natsume caught it. "Oh, god; no!" I whispered as Natsume read it. His face turned bright red as he looked at me. "I-I'm sorry." I said preparing to run out.

"Wait!" he said in a voice that I couldn't disobey.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"You forget one fact." He said as he placed the paper on the desk, picked up a pencil and started to write on it. When he finished he handed the paper to me and I read it.

**28. Natsume loves Mikan Sakura.**

"What?!" I was shocked.

"Can't you read?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I-I…whoa." Was all I could say.

"So, that's all I get? A 'whoa'?"

I smiled and approached him. "No, I love you too, Hyuuga." I whispered in his ear and kissed him. Well, there goes my degree in Natsu-ology but what I've got is better than that. I don't have follow him anymore pestering him with questions. I had him all to myself and…"You know that poem was meant for you." he said breaking the kiss.

He would tell me everything I needed to know but most importantly I know he loves me.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm so nervous. So pls review and do you want me to make a sequel? wat should it be about? **


End file.
